Big Time Rule Breakers
by Blonde Australian Chick23
Summary: Payton Rocque, Singer, Actress Extrodinaire, has moved back from Australia after filming a movie. The guys of Big Time Rush all seem to like her. But after Gustavo finds out, he decides that if any of the guys break this rule of not to date Payton. He'll fire and replace them. Will one certain couple make it past Gustavo?
1. Payton, Yeti, and Rules

Gustavo had ordered The Guys to get to the studio quickly. Gustavo needed to tell them very important news. Today, was not the day for the dogs to act like dogs. Today, was the day for the dogs to be civilized. Ha, like that would ever happen. Gustavo was sitting in the lounge area of the studio when the guys walked in.

"Dogs Sit!" He yelled. They sat down right there in the hall.

"Not there! On one of the couches!" He yelled louder that time. The guys quickly ran to a couch and sat down.

"As you know, I am Gustavo Rocque, and as Gustavo Rocque, I must tell you this. My daughter is coming back from Australia from filming a movie." He said.

"Daughter?" Logan asked. Gustavo sighed,

"Yes Daughter, her name is Payton Elle Rocque, ring any bells?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh, right I know!" James said.

"Of course you know her." Gustavo said. Kelly then walked in emailing on her phone,

"Know who?" She asked while still emailing.

"Payton." Gustavo told her.

"Payton's coming back?" Kelly asked.

"Yea." The boys said.

"Yes!" Kelly cheered.

"Why are you do happy about it? Isn't she rude, loud, and arrogant like her father?" Kendall asked. Gustavo glared at him.

"No offense or anything." He added quickly.

"Nope, the only things those two share are blood, and stubbornness. And shes kind of like the daughter I never had." Kelly said.

"Yes, Kelly raised her, blah, blah, blah! Now come on! We're meeting her outside." Gustavo said.

"To late for that!" A voice down the hall said. A blonde girl with grey eyes rounded the corner. And she had a dog on a leash by her side. The girl's hair was straight and under a black hand knit hat, she had on a black Tatum vest, blue v-neck, ripped skinny jeans, and black pumps. She was also wearing "nerd" glasses.

"Peyton!" Kelly said while going to go give her a hug.

"Kelly!" She said while hugging her back. Once Kelly moved from the hug, the guys ran over to her. But, the dog started growling.

"Yeti! No! Their just boys." She said while petting her. The dog calmed down and started to drift off. Carlos walked over.

"Hi I'm Carlos Garcia, it's nice to meet you Payton." He smiled while offering a hug. She excepted and the dog started growling again. She shook her dog and Yeti stayed quiet. Logan then walked up to her,

"I'm Logan Mitchell, and Great Pyrenees?" He asked.

"What? Oh you meant the dog, yea she is." Payton smiled at him, he smiled back. James then approached her.

"I'm James Diamond, and might I say, your a great actress and amazing singer." He said flirtatiously.

"Ha, cute." She said. Then finally, Kendall walked up to her.

"Kendall." He said.

"Payton." She said the two kept smiling at each other when Gustavo cleared his throat.

"Dogs! Your not allowed to date my daughter!" He yelled.

"What? Dad! I'm 17! I can choose who I date!" She yelled.

"You can, just not these four!" He yelled back.

"Guys, you might want to leave this is where it gets a bit messy." Kelly said while taking Yeti with her. The guys waved to Payton and she waved back. The guys were walking down the hall when James said,

"I call her."

"James, I thought you didn't date girls with glasses?" Carlos asked.

"I can make an exception." He said. Kendall then spoke up,

"Guys, she's Gustavo's DAUGHTER! She may be hot, and funny, and the list could go on and on! But we also promised not to go after girls we meet all together!" He said.

"So what your saying is we all get to try to impress her and whichever one of us she picks that's the one she dates?" Logan asks.

"Exactly." He said. Kendall and the guys walk back to the Palm woods and go sit by the pool. Kendall is trying to figure out how to impress Payton without Gustavo finding out. She's obviously going to go live at the mansion with her dad so that's not going to work, then there might just be another option. Just be himself. It worked with Jo.

"Alright Ms. Rocque, your room is on the fifth floor, room 5A." Bitters told someone. The guys were apparently were all listening in, so, they looked and saw Payton and Yeti and the check in desk. The two went to the elevator and when the doors closed, the guys went to the other elevator.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said.

"Not now Lucy!" Logan yelled. They waited for the elevator, pressed five, and waited for it to go.

"Wait, wait, wait, who's gonna go first, second, third, and last?" Logan asked.

"How about me, Carlos, Logan and then Kendall." James suggested. All the guys agreed except Kendall. Once they got to the floor, James walked to the door, knocked, and Payton opened it.

"What?" She asked.

"Well its James Diamond again and might I say, you look fantastic." He said.

"James, you look like a sweet guy, but honestly your just not my type." She told him.

"What is your type then?" He asked.

"Funny, has a easy going laid back personality, and likes me for being me." She said.

"Can we be friends?" James suggested hopefully.

"Of course I'd like that." Payton said. James walked away and Payton closed her door. She went back to her kitchen and grabbed a cookie that had just gotten done. She took a bite and her door was knocked on again.

"Hey Payton!" Carlos said.

"Hey Carlos!" Payton said cheerfully.

"Are you all right from you and your dads fight?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I just wish he wasn't like that you know?" she asked him.

"Yea." He said while laughing. "Do I smell cookies?" He asked.

"Yea, their chocolate chip, want me to grab you one?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Alright, let me go grab it." She laughed. Payton made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. On her way back she saw Carlos was letting Yeti.

"She likes you, that's good. She can't stand James." Payton laughed. Payton handed him his cookie.

"Thanks." He said he walked away happily. As Carlos approached the other guys, he said,

"She gave me a cookie!" He said happily. Kendall rolled his eyes,

"Logan your turn!" Kendall told him. Logan got up, grabbed a flower from a nearby plant and headed to her door. He knocked and stood back a bit. He heard immediate barking. He flinched a bit and Payton answered the door yet again.

"Yes?" She asked. Logan handed her the flower,

"Here's a flower." He said handing it to her. She declined.

"Logan that is really sweet. But I'm allergic to roses." She said.

"Right, I knew that." He said walking away.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled after him. He nodded. As he approached the guys he said,

"I so get a do over." All the guys shook their heads. Kendall then got up. He headed over and knocked. Payton answered, and Yeti barged out, and started licking Kendall's hand. He kneeled down next to Yeti and started petting her. She picked his face and Kendall made a face. Payton started laughing. Kendall got up, Payton ran inside her apartment and came back out with a wet cloth.

"For your face." She said while handing it to Kendall. He wiped it off, got Yeti back inside, and handed the cloth to Payton.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, what should we do?"

"How about you and I just go for a walk in Palm Woods Park?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." She said. Before she went inside she missed his cheek. Payton closed the door, and ate some lunch

* * *

Payton was about to get ready for her date with Kendall when her phone rang.

"Hi dad... Alright... Okay!... I'll see you in a few minutes." She said while hanging up. She went to her room, put on an off the shoulder shirt, sweat pants, and her converse. She kept on her black hat that she wore everywhere. She fed Yeti and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Kendall dressed in a blue and green plaid shirt, white v-neck, jeans, and a pair of vans. He was carrying a Daisy.

"Kendall I'm so sorry, I have to go work on songs, and dances for Dad. I'm so sorry." She told him. He nodded.

"Of course." He said while walking away.

"Kendall, tomorrow morning maybe?" She asked. He nodded. The two walked to the elevator. He went to his floor and she headed to her car. She got in, and drove to the Studio. As she walked in, she saw her dad with X.

"Bad Timing Dad!" She shouted.

"Why?" He yelled. She just groaned and went to the dance studio. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and started dancing.

X and her worked for two hours, and then Payton went to go work with her ad in the recording booth. She recorded four songs, and then finally she went home.

* * *

**Hooe you enjoyed! This was just kinda to get you introduced to Payton!**

**Review! :{D - Mustache Man!**


	2. Over Protective Dads, and Shocks

Payton was in her car headed to work when Love me Love me by Big Time Rush came on. She smiled, turned it up, and sang along. Payton wasn't worrying about a thing. I mean honestly what was her dad going to do if he found out about Kendall and hers date that morning? Nothing! Payton pulled up into the parking lot, and got out. She headed to the studio where she saw the guys.

"SIT!" Her dad yelled. She sat on the couch next to Carlos and Kendall.

"Was I not clear yesterday on the whole Don't date thing?" He asked. No one said anything.

"Exactly. Now, if I find any of you sneaking around, or not, I'll fire the dog in the band, and replace him got it?" He yelled. They all nodded.

"Good, Payton, go dance. Dogs with me." Gustavo and the dogs walked to the Booth. The four walked in and started recording some songs.

Afterwords, Gustavo asked.

"Which one of you went out with Payton?" All eyes were on Kendall.

"Thanks Guys." He said. They all started yelling at each other.

"HEY!" Gustavo yelled. They all looked back at him. "Just remember dog, fired, and replaced just like that!" Gustavo yelled. Kendall flinched and nodded. After done recording, BTR went to go practice dancing, and Payton went to go sing.

"Payton, why did you disobey my orders?" He asked.

"Dad, Don't think of it like that." She said and then started singing. Payton made little eye contact with her dad while she was singing. She was scared. Dad wasn't the exactly I'm gonna ruin your relationship by telling him stories from when you were younger type.

Nope, he was the I'll find him, ruin his reputation, and make sure that Payton would never ever see him again. It has happened once. And that was two years ago and she still doesn't like to talk about the guy.

After she was done singing, Payton got a water out from the fridge. She turned around and saw Kendall. She jumped back a bit.

"Sorry, I thought you were my dad." She told him.

"Should I be offended?" He asked while raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I don't know should you?" She asked while taking a drink of water.

"Probably, but I'll let this one slide." She said. The two walked over to the couch and sat down. Gustavo came walking in.

"Dogs! Payton! I've decided I'm gonna run the schedule like this, tomorrow only BtR has to dance. But you guys will record first, and then Payton, you'll record." He said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Payton today had on her white hand knit hat, white Tatum vest, her black v- neck, jeans, and white sandals. And don't forget the nerd glasses.

Payton, Yeti, and the guys walked into the Studio. Payton was furious at her dad, I mean honestly, how could you not be. At least she was still allowed to live a the Palm Woods and not have to go live in that stupid mansion.

Payton let Yeti off her leash and the dog went to a couch and laid down. All five of them walked into the recording studio. The guys got in the booth and started singing, SuperStar. They were a bit off key, and guess what Payton's dad did. He shocked them!

"What is that?" James yelled.

"You were off key." Gustavo said in a duh voice. Payton rolled her eyes.

"No! The shocking floor thing!" Kendall yelled.

"Oh, that's my new studio shock system. It can help me train you dogs so that BTR's second album is greater then the first." Gustavo told them. All the guys started yelling at him and Gustavo pressed the button one more time. Kelly and Payton flinched this time.

"Back to bad! Now, Griffin wants a new song tomorrow, and my silver friend here, is going to help me get there." He told the dogs.

"Kelly!" The dogs all said for back up.

"Guys normally, I would totally object to this abuse. But we really need that song fast." She said. Then they all looked at Payton.

"As long as none of you are seriously injured, I think that this might work." She said.

"Gustavo! He knows that the second album is important." Kendall said.

"Yes, and we know that we have to work our butts off." Carlos added.

"Yea so try, trusting us." James said.

"Instead of shocking us." Logan said. Payton looked at her dad,

"Hmm, let me think about it, No!" He said while shocking them yet again. They all headed to the Dance Room, and the guys started. Gustavo was clearly unhappy, with their dancing so, Payton watched as her father kept shocking her friends.

"More Rhythm." He said. They all tried a couple more times and Yeti covered her eyes.

"Yeti! No!" Payton whisper shouted. Payton took Yeti outside in the lounge area when the guys all ran to the bathroom. Her dad walked by,

"Dad don't do this." She said while brushing Yeti. Gustavo didn't listen to her.

"Less Bathroom." He said and pressed the button. The guys ran out screaming. And Payton flinched.

"That had to hurt." She said to Yeti. Payton continued brushing Yeti when it was Payton's turn to sing. She did that and afterwords went to the break room to feed Yeti and get herself a drink. She saw her dad come in.

"Oh Dear God! What does he want this time?" She asked herself. She watched and saw her dad say,

"No Breaks!" Press the button, and the guys all got up from the chair.

"It's just the first setting." Gustavo said to defend himself.

"Push that button one more time!" Kendall threatened.

"And we'll do that thing where workers walk off, and, hold up signs and chant rhymes, and ask for demands." James said.

"A strike." Logan helped.

"That!" Carlos said. The guys all crossed their arms over their chests.

"Oh, this button. This button right here?" Gustavo said while pushing it. The guys all ran down outside.

"Dad!" Payton yelled while going after them. Payton left Yeti and she started growling at Gustavo and Kelly. Payton caught up with the guys.

"THAT IS IT! BIG TIME RUSH IS GOING ON STRIKE!" The Guys all yelled and ran to the Palm Woods. Payton followed.

'Dear God, what just happened?' She thought. They all ran into 2J.

"Whoo! We'll show Gustavo!" Logan cheered.

"Big Time Rush is on Strike!" Carlos yelled.

"Striking Big Time!" Kendall said.

"Now, how do you Strike?" James asked.

"Logan." Kendall James and Carlos said.

"Well, first we need to hire a negotiator some one who's willing to go through hours of negotiating in a room alone with Gustavo." He said. They all sat and thought.

"Kendall!" James and Carlos yelled while pulling up his arms.

"What?" He said.

"Fine, But I'm gonna need some muscle. Someone I can scare Gustavo with if, negotiations stall. Carlos." He said.

"Yes! " Carlos said while putting his helmet on.

"And Yeti! Don't forget about Yeti." Payton said.

"Course." Kendall said. The three headed to Rocque Records. Kendall was in a "suit", Carlos was dressed in leather, and Payton, kept her old clothes on. They marched into Rocque Records, and Payton put Yeti on her leash. Kendall gave Gustavo the list and he started reading it out loud,

"An Ice cream sundae bar, hair salon open 24/7, a private exotic petting zoo, studio hot tub, a back up studio hot tub in case the first studio hot tub gets broken, Sunday brunches with Wayne Gretski, and wheels surgically mounted on feet when available." Kelly said finishing the last two.

"That one was mine." Carlos said. Gustavo looked at him clearly confused. Payton just rolled her eyes.

"Meet these demands and get rid of your shock system and BTR will return to the studio and continue working on our second album." Kendall said.

"Hmmm." Gustavo hummed while shocking the chairs Kendall and Carlos were on.

"Playing hard ball huh? Well two can play that game. Carlos!" Kendall said. Carlos then stalled. Payton rolled her eyes,

"Yeti." She said. The dog started barking and growling, but Gustavo somehow heard James and Logan's chants. Kelly and Gustavo ran out of the room. Payton and the guys all high fived. Then, Kendall and Carlos ran down outside to go break up the fight. Payton went to her dad.

"Perfect their fighting amongst themselves. The first sign of a dying strike." He said. Payton and Kelly rolled their eyes.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Payton asked her father who was clearly, very happy about this.

"Because! The dogs will exhaust themselves, realize their strike is stupid, and then come crawling back to Papa Bear." Her dad told her and Kelly. Kelly crossed her arms,

"Well they better crawl fast, because according to my schedule Griffin wants to hear that song Tomorrow!" She shouted at Gustavo.

"Dad, you know what? I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'm taking Yeti for a proper walk in the park." Payton said while going outside.

* * *

Payton had woken up that morning to go to Rocque Records to hear the song. Apparently her father had threatened to replace the guys. And it almost worked except the guys kicked out the other guys with, mustard sandwiches? It didn't really matter. Payton parked her Jeep, and got inside just in time to hear the song.

The guys looked great, the song was great, and now, all they needed was Griffin's approval.

And they got it.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**:{D BAC23**


	3. Dates, Hats, and Spies

Payton got up that morning, got dressed, and headed down to the lobby. She wanted to think about something so she took the stairs. Payton was upset, and feeling brave. She wanted to go out with Kendall, but scared of what her dad said. Payton was on the second floor and bumped into Kendall on the way down.

"Hey Blondie." Kendall said while throwing an arm around her.

"Nice to see you too eyebrows." She chuckled while putting her arm around his waist. The two both wanted to go out, and Payton hoped that today would be the day. They went to the stairs so they could spend more time together.

"So, we both have the day off. What's on the agenda?" Payton asked Kendall.

"Well, I was thinking of spending the morning in the park, having a picnic for lunch, and then maybe just chill out in one of our apartments." He said.

"Sounds great." She said. She put on her aviator sunglasses. Today, Payton was wearing contacts, her black hand knit hat, black U Mad Bro? T-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

Kendall was wearing a grey beanie, his black and clear sunglasses, a blue and grey plaid shirt, grey shirt underneath, jeans, and grey vans. The two walked to the park. On the way Payton asked him,

"Should we be having our dates so, public?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I checked out your dads schedule, he's gonna be busy all day." Kendall reassured her.

"Alright, and if Kelly saw us, she wouldn't care." She offered. The two continued walking. Camille then stopped in front of them.

"Hey Guys, have you seen Logan?" She asked.

"Pool." They both said.

"Thanks!" Camille chirped while running away.

"That girl I swear has an obsession with Logan!" Payton laughed. Kendall laughed along.

"I think your right!" They arrived at the park.

"Wait what did you do with Yeti?" Kendall asked Payton as they started throwing around a frisbee.

"Oh, right. Um, Yeti had to go to the vet. Last night I made brownies, and she ate the whole pan as I let them cool." Payton said.

"Oh, I hope she'll be okay." Kendall said.

"I do too Kendall. I do too." She said while tossing the frisbee back. He caught it and accidentally threw it a bit to hard. There was a guy biking behind them and it hit him in the head and he rammed into the bushes.

"Run!" Payton said. The two ran away and kept laughing. It was about twelve and the two got smoothies. Kendall took her to where Katie had set up the picnic.

"Thanks Baby Sister." Kendall said.

"No problem big brother." She told him while walking away. Payton and Kendall sat down. Kendall handed Payton a sandwich, bag of chips, and there was a bowl of strawberries in the middle.

"My favorite." She said while taking a strawberry and eating it. Kendall looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. Payton and Kendall had finished their sandwiches, and chips. While they were lying down and eating strawberries, Payton shot up.

"What?" Kendall asked her. Payton didn't say anything instead she walked over to a bush. Payton looked on the other side and saw Kelly in a tree hat.

"Kelly!" Payton said saddened. Kelly stood up.

"Payton! It's not what you think!" Kelly said while putting her hands by her shoulders in defense.

"Kelly, your wearing a tree hat." Payton said monotone.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like. But your dad told you not to date any of the guys." She told her.

"Yea, but please, don't do this. Just tell him that you didn't see anything." Payton told her that time.

"Payton, I'd love to but-" Kelly was cut off.

"Kelly, you were the last person I would've thought of for you to spy on me." Payton said depressed. Kelly looked at her.

"Fine, I won't tell him I saw anything. But please, be careful." Kelly said. Payton nodded and walked back. Kendall looked at her.

"It was Kelly, she said she wouldn't tell." She told him. He nodded. He had put everything back in the basket.

"You finished the strawberries?" She asked.

"Yup, and they were delicious!" He said. Payton then rolled her eyes and took his hat. She ran a bit and he ran after her. She shook his hat in a mocking way. He snuck up behind her and picked her up by the waist.

"Put me down Eyebrows!" She said while laughing.

"Not until you give me my hat." He said. Payton slid the hat on his head and it went over his face.

"Sorry." She said while fixing it. They looked at each other and Kendall leaned his head in. Payton did the same. Their lips met and they had a sweet, slow kiss. When the two pulled apart, Payton was smiling. Kendall grabbed the basket and they headed to 2J. Kendall had wrapped his arm around Payton's waist and she did the same.

"So, it's four thirty what are we gonna do when we get there?" Payton asked him.

"I have no idea." He said. Payton laughed. They approached the Lobby, and walked to the elevator. They walked into 2J and the guys were sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" Payton asked while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Watching Minnesota Wild versus Colorado Avalanche." Logan said.

"Whose winning?" Kendall asked while walking over.

"Colorado, five to one." Carlos said clearly disappointed.

"Wait- oh- Noo!" They all said. Payton laughed,

"I'll go and let you guys be guys." She said while heading to the door. Kendall got up from the couch and headed over to her.

"Bye." He said while missing her again.

"So are we?" Payton asked.

"Yea, we are." Kendall smiled.

"As long as Gustavo doesn't find out!" James shouted. Payton rolled her eyes and headed to her apartment.

* * *

**And Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review!**

**:{D- BAC23**


	4. X, Shopping, and Brownies

Payton had gotten up that morning, and got dressed. She had gotten a call from the vet saying that they were gonna keep Yeti for a few more days. Payton quickly went to her Jeep, and drove to work. Today, she was going to only work on dancing.

So, she had put her hair into a ponytail, put on a sweatshirt, sweat pants, and converse. She parked the car and headed in. Her dad was waiting for her.

"YOUR LATE!" He yelled.

"I was talking to the vet about Yeti! She's only nine months old dad!" Payton yelled at her father.

"Sorry, I know how much that dog means to you. Know, go and practice your dancing!" He yelled mainly at the last part. Payton rolled her eyes and went to go work with X. The guys had their All Over The World tour coming up soon, and Payton's dad decided it would be smart if Payton was the opening act.

"No! No! No! Payton, you need to EX-Cel, not X-Fail!" X told her.

"Sorry, my minds kind of lost today." She said. They continued back to work.

"No! It's left, left, right! Not right, right, left!" X kept yelling.

"Okay I'll get it." She kept saying.

Finally, after two hours, they got down three dance routines. Payton headed out and went to go get a drink. She got a water from the fridge and turned around. Her dad was standing there.

"What's bothering you?" He asked. Payton just walked pat her dad.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" She asked.

"Well, your dancing today was terrible for starters!" He yelled.

"I just couldn't sleep last night." She said. Which was true. But, tomorrow was Payton's birthday. She was turning 18, and that would mean 18 years ago, her mom died.

"Dad, just don't forget. Tomorrows my birthday." She said while walking out of the Studio. She saw Kelly walk in.

"Hey Kells." Payton told her as Kelly walked by.

"Hi!" She said to her cheerfully while walking in the other direction. The guys walked past Payton.

"You done with work?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! And we all have tomorrow off as well." She said while walking past him. Payton headed to her Jeep, and went to the Vet.

"Hey, Doc, how's Yeti?" She asked while walking up to him.

"Well, she'll be okay. But we're gonna keep her here for a few more days." He told her.

"Alright, thanks Doctor Charles!" She said while walking out the door.

Payton was back at the Palm Woods reading a magazine. Camille and Lucy sat down next to her.

"Yeess?" Payton asked.

"Nothing, we just need to all hang out and have some girl time!" Camille said. Payton looked at Lucy,

"You seriously agreed to this?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever gets me away from James." She said.

"Okay then. What are we going to do Camille?" Payton asked her. Camille smiled,

"Shopping!" She chirped.

"We'll take my car." Payton says. Lucy sits in shotgun, finds the rock station, and turns it up. And funny thing is, Big Time Rush's Paralyzed came on.

"Ha they are so rock if they appear on the rock station Lucy!" Camille said. Payton and Lucy laughed at this. Payton parked at the mall and the three started their Shopping Expedition.

* * *

"So much shopping.." Camille says as they walk into Payton's apartment. It seems as if they hit every store in the mall. They dropped their bags and sat on the couch.

"Tell me about it." Lucy said.

"Anything you want ladies, water, smoothie, brownies?" She offered.

"Brownies." Camille and Lucy said in Unison.

"Got it." Payton cut out three brownies and headed back to the couch to give the girls one. They all took a bite. Payton turned on the T.V. What was on was, Pop Tiger.

"And Final news, the Journey 2 Mysterious Island Star, Payton Rocque turns 18 tomorrow. Happy Birthday Payton!" The lady said before the show ended.

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" Camille asked.

"Yep." Payton said while getting off the couch.

"Ooh! We'll have a Big Party by the Pool!" Camille said.

"Why is it a big deal?" She asked Camille.

"Because, that's where everyone's had their 18, birthday. And out of all our friends, BTR, Jennifer's, Lucy, Me, Guitar Dude! Your the youngest. Everyone else is 19." She said:

"Fine! But, as long as no one dresses in pink. I'm good." Payton told her sternly.

"High Five!" Lucy said. Payton laughed and did.

"Tomorrow will be a great birthday for you."

"I hope it will be Camille." She told her smiling. The girls all turned on a movie and enjoyed the night.

* * *

**In this story, Payton played Kailani. Not Vanessa Hudgens. And Voila! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**:{D BAC23**


	5. Necklace, Yeti, and a Poster

When Payton woke up, she saw that Lucy and Camille were eating breakfast on the couch and watching T.V. The two had spent the night last night.

"Happy Birthday!" Camille said while getting up from the couch and gave Payton a hug.

"Whoa, thanks Camille." She said while hugging her back.

"I don't expect a hug from you Rocker." Payton told Lucy.

"And I wasn't gonna give you one Rocque." She smiled. Payton rolled her eyes, and got a bowl of cereal, and sat on the couch with them.

"So what are we watching?" She asked the two other girls.

"We've just been flipping through channels." Camille told her.

"I see." The girls hung out for another two hours and then soon,Camille and Lucy left.

* * *

Payton got dressed into a black one shouldered top, white skinny jeans, and a pair of black pumps. She curled her hair, and didn't put on contacts. Payton headed downstairs, and when she got to the pool, everyone was there. It was great how they set it up, and Kendall walked over to her.

"Hey Blondie, hope you enjoy it!" He said.

"I will Eyebrows, trust me." She said while kissing his cheek. Carlos then came over,

"Carlos, I thought you guys already had two strikes, why would you throw another party?" Payton asked him.

"Bitters told us we couldn't have another party. So Lucy threw this party, and Bitters won't give her an X since he's scared of her." He smiled.

"Thought out plan. Good Job." She told him. He smiled and walked away. Once Kendall led Payton to the fire where everyone was surrounded, they sang her Happy Birthday, and everyone handed her a present.

From Guitar Dude, she got a Guitar, from Camille, a hoodie that Payton saw at the mall yesterday but couldn't buy, from Lucy, a set of guitar picks signed by the Beatles.

"They've been in my family forever. And now, their yours." She said smiling. And then finally, from James, she got Kuda Women Cosmetics. Carlos got her a box of corn dogs, Logan got her a new collar for Yeti since the other one is wearing out. And finally, from Kendall, a simple diamond necklace, and the diamond was a P.

"For Payton." He said while putting it on her.

"Thanks guys." She said. Everyone said your welcome.

"Now let the Party Start!" Payton yelled. Everyone cheered. Payton noticed that there was a stage.

"You guys performing?" She asked the guys.

"Yup, after out opening act!" James said.

"Who's your opening act?" Payton asked him. All the guys then said.

"YOU!" Payton laughed, and got up on stage. She took off her pumps, because she could NOT perform in heels. And she sang her newest single that was out. She stepped down from the stage when she was done and the guys got on. They performed Love Me Love Me, Elevate, and Time of Our Life.

"That was great guys." Payton told them.

"Thanks."

* * *

On her way to work that day, Payton saw a dog run in the middle of the street, she skidded, and just barely missed the dog.

"Damn. That was scary." She said to herself. She continued driving and finally reached Rocque Records. She walked down the hall. And when she got there, she saw her dad and Kelly.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Kelly said while grabbing something in the other room. When she came back, Yeti was at her side.

"YETI!" Payton said and walked over to Kelly.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Kelly told her. Payton noticed that her dad was staring at her neck. Payton realized that she still had the necklace on.

"Whose the necklace from?" He asked her.

"One of my friends gave it to me last night." Payton said while slipping the new collar onto Yeti. The collar was blue, and had black swirls going all around it.

"Who was it?" He asked once more. Payton rolled her eyes and was ready to explode.

"Camille." She lied. Kelly gave her a look. Kelly obviously knew it was from Kendall.

"Okay. As long as it wasn't one of the dogs." He sighed.

"Now Payton, follow me." He said. Payton did and Kelly put her hands over Payton's eyes.

"AND TADA!" He yelled. Payton could see again. And what was in front of her was the best present her dad had ever given her.

"Thanks for the poster finally dad. It means a lot." She said.

* * *

**And here is the next Chapter!**

**Review!**

**:{D BAC23**


	6. Summer, Kisses, and Talks

Kendall and the guys were performing their new summer single for Griffin. This should hopefully go good. This song is great. Payton actually had a chance to write a summer single and this is the one their singing. It's called Windows Down.

"Gustavo, did you write this song?" Griffin asked.

"No, my daughter did." He said quickly.

"Well Payton, you did a fantastic job." Griffin said while walking out of the room.

"Yes!" All Seven of the people in the room shouted. Kendall and Payton both looked at each other. Payton winked to him really quickly. The guys got out of the room, and they all walked towards the couch. The guys sat down on it, and Payton sat on a chair.

"You guys did great!" Kelly said.

"Thanks, but of course we couldn't of done it without Payton!" They all said.

"It's true!" She said. Gustavo looked at them,

"Why don't we go grab coffees?" Carlos suggested.

"Sounds great." Kelly said while getting up the other guys did as well.

"Let me go grab a water first." Payton said. Everybody walked down the hall, except for Kendall. He stayed back. Payton came back with her water.

"That was a fantastic song." He said while leaning in.

"Remember that for whenever you get mad at me Eyebrows." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. Payton received a passionate kiss from her amazing boyfriend.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gustavo yelled at the two. They pulled apart quickly, and stared at Gustavo.

"Are we still going for Coffees?" Carlos asked as they walked from behind the hall. Kelly hit him over the head.

"Ow." He said.

"Dad, why did you even come back?" Payton asked her father.

"I FORGOT MY KEYS! NOW GO SIT!" He yelled Payton and Kendall both sat on the couch. Gustavo sent them a glare. They both got up, and went to a separate chair.

"DOG! WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY DAUGHTER?" He yelled.

"She's my girlfriend." He said.

"PAYTON WHY WAS HE KISSING YOU?" He demanded.

"Dad! First of chill! And Kendall was kissing me because he was congratulating me on the song! And that's kind of what couples do!" She yelled at him. Gustavo took a deep breath, and some special pills.

"Okay that should help most of the yelling. Now! Dog, how long have you and my daughter been dating?" He barked.

"Five months." He said. Gustavo raise an eyebrow.

"I must say, you kept it hidden good. Now, Payton, tell me again, who got you that necklace." He barked at Payton as well.

"Kendall, for my eighteenth birthday." She said.

"Okay Dog, and Payton for this one. Have you two..." He trailed off. Payton's eyes as well as Kendall's widened.

"No! No Dad, trust me we haven't!" Payton said.

"Gustavo we haven't!" Kendall said. Gustavo nodded.

"So are you gonna replace Kendall?" Payton asked.

"Well, you've impressed me a lot by keeping it a secret for so long, and it hasn't affected with work... So, no I won't replace him." Kendall and the rest of BTR cheered.

"But if it was Logan, I would've." He said. Logan looked mad.

"Why does everyone say that?" He demanded.

"Kendall! If there is any funny business or you try anything funny, I will kick you out!" Gustavo yelled. Payton looked relieved. Her boyfriend wasn't gonna leave, and she was so happy for that.

"Are we gonna go get coffees now?" Carlos asked again.

"Yes!" Gustavo yelled. They all went to the Parking Lot. BTR and Payton got into the Big Time Rush Mobile. Logan drove, James was in shot gun, Then Carlos was behind Logan, Payton in the middle, and Kendall sat behind James. Gustavo and Kelly then took Gustavo's red convertible.

They all drove for a bit. While they were listening to the radio, A song by Payton came on.

"Oh Yea!" They all said. The guys sang along with Payton. They arrived at the coffee shop, and they walked inside. Gustavo and Kelly came in after them. They all had their sunglasses on. They all got coffee chillers and sat outside.

"You know, besides the brief yelling session. This day actually turned out good." Kendall said. Payton leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yea. Hey dad, who prescribed those pills to you? Because they work great!" She asked.

"Just a professional doctor." He said.

"Well, they did great." James said. Everyone except Gustavo agreed.

"They should wear off in about an hour." He said.

"Well, we should be out of your way sooner then that." Logan said. Again, everyone but Gustavo agreed.

* * *

**And here is Chapter 6!**

**Review! Please it would mean a lot!'**

**:{D BAC23**


End file.
